A rose in a daisy field
by ashleyyann
Summary: Emma is sick of the world and sick of everyone's critisism. She has changed her look and everything about her. Jay is still the biggest badass in the school and although he can be a little agressive,starts to show his good side to Emma. my first EmmaJay!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fic that's about Emma/Jay...song is Im just a kid by simple plan and Emma is emo is this fic.(also this is after the Rick thing and the thing at the ravine never happened)**

_I woke up it was seven...waited till eleven just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think ive got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_what's another night all alone_

_when your spending everyday on your own_

_and hear it goes_

_im just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_im just a kid I know that its not fair _

_nobody cares cuz im alone and the world is having more fun than me..._

Emma's POV

Wow that song basically describes my life. How pathetic. I mean really that is kinda sad. First day back to that hell hole I call Degrassi. Everything is behind me now. Rick, Sean, my look, my morals, everything. Im going to start over new, and start not giving a damn about any of these inconsiderate morons.

" Emma hurry up or you might be late to school!" I hear my mother yell unnecessarily loud. God she sounds like a fucking chimpanzee.

" Oh no! Somebody call the fucking army!!!" I yelled back sarcastically, enjoying the sound of my mothers angry stomping. What a useless bitch. God I cant stand her or that lying cheating husband of hers.

I walk up the stairs anticipating the shocked look on my mothers face when she sees my 'new' look. I almost look like the old Ellie…only way hotter. I don't think my mom has seen my new black streaks, well she's gonna now. I get to the top and throw on my knee high combat boots. The look on her face, priceless.

" Emma! Wh-what in the world are you wearing? And what's in your hair??" She gasped.

" Umm…lets see im wearing a black skirt, a red tank, combat boots…oh ya and black streaks. Are you blind or something? Maybe you should go see an eye doctor." I retorted slamming the door before that stupid woman could utter another word. She was right though I looked nothing like myself. My old wardrobe consisted of bright pink skirts and white hater tops. This new one contained black and red skirts and tops. It screamed death walking. Just the way I wanted it to be. Studded belts and bracelets. Screaming I'll kick your ass if you mess with me. The walk was fairly short and only made me wish my house was further from the damned school. I was not looking forward to this year. Not at all.

I arrived at school about six minutes late, good, it was intentional. First period was English, the subject I always loved and now despised. Especially that loud mouth Kwan. I strode into the class as if everyone was waiting on me. This really pissed off kwan.

" Excuse me miss Nelson is there a reason you decided to show up late for my class and then so rudely interrupt it?" She fumed, if this were a cartoon the smoke would defiantly be coming from her ears.

" I showed up late because, trust me, I was in no hurry to get hear and I interrupted it to save my fellow class mates a few seconds of your boring lesson. Does that answer your question ma'am?" I finished sweetly.

"Take your seat Miss Nelson!" Kwan bellowed.

" YES SIR! Oopsie… I mean yes Ma'am! " I walked to the very back of the class , some students were giggling and some were clapping or cheering loudly. Oh god, the only seat left was next to jay Hogart, who had a bored expression on hid face, apparently my performance was unimpressive to him. Well he was the school badass, a little girl like myself would never impress him. I plopped down throwing my books onto the desk, and crossing my legs, exposing more of my fishnet covered skin. Who cares? They all want to see anyways right?

" Yo green peace!" Jay whispered, still calling me green peace? How absolutely annoying!" Nice bracelet" He finished, pointing out the one with three rows of metal studs. Then without any warning he grabbed my wrist and took it right off, then he had the audacity to snap it onto his own arm! What a jerk!

" Thanks." He replied with a slick grin.

" Asshole" I muttered, but couldn't help cracking a tiny smile, has he always been this cute without even trying to be? Amazing.

When the bell rang after 45 antagonizing minutes of pain, I jumped from my seat and raced out the door. Next class was Media immersion with Mr. Asshole, I think I'll skip this one. As I was walking to the back of the building I was grabbed by a strong arm and spun around to see who it might be. Guess who, Jay.

" Hey green peace where ya goin? Nowhere without me. " He announced yanking on my arm, telling me to follow him out the back door.

" Where we going?" I asked sounding very much unenthused.

" Wherever the hell I feel like taking your skinny ass!" He yelled tugging on me harder. I smirked a little, why the hell would Jay want to take me somewhere? Is it my new look? Maybe hes looking at me a little different from before. Well maybe I am too, looking at him differently that is.

_And maybe when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And there gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_Im just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_Im just a kid I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares come in alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me_

_Cant fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me? _

_Wide awake im bored and I cant fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

**Alright so that's the first part! Sorry its so short! If a get a few reviews ill post more very soon. aShLeY **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY chapter 2!!!!!!! Im really happy I decided to do this story! aShLeY**

Jay's POV

Her arm was thin and tiny as I dragged her body behind me. I really didn't even know where the hell we were going but I just thought I should get her away from school for an hour or so. She looked confused, I couldn't really blame her, Jay hogart was taking her somewhere. She suddenly yanked her arm away forcefully.

" Ok where the hell are you taking me?" She said brushing her hair off her shoulder. What a cocky girl she was. Thinking that she could sass me. I backed her into a nearby alley and pushed her against the red chipping wall.

" I'll take you wherever the hell I want baby, and you'll like it. I call the shots here sweet cheeks." I said with a smug grin, then lowered my hand and slowly inched it up her net covered thigh. She let out a soft barely audible moan, which made me want her really bad. What the hell is going on here?

" Jay…no you cant….." Her words told me to stop, but the feeling of her soft body melting into mine told me to keep going. But I didn't, something in my consience told me not to.

" Hey asshole why the hell are you getting me all into it then stopping??" She shrieked.

" I still have to take you someplace. Lets go green peace. I said and without another word started to walk away, and just as I expected she followed. Not only did I love her new look, but that spicy little attitude she's got going on make me wanna drool. Oh shit im drooling!

Emma's POV

My heart is beating so fast, that was so hot. Being against that wall, felling his warm hand over my flesh. It felt incredible. My hand in his, still, as he yanks me halfway across the city and down a small side street.

" Jay im fucking serious where the hell are we going??" I said irritation showing proudly in my voice.

"My place….." he answered back quietly. HIS PLACE?!?! Oh my god! How fast could my heart possibly beat?

His house was modest, kind of run down looking. The front door was blue with several cracks along the sides, the window had a small piece missing and the garden was dirt and nothing more. Jay suddenly tugged on my arm and pulled my body towards his.

" Don't judge me green peace." He said.

" No I was just…" Ah, who am I kidding. We all know what I was thinking, rather not deny it. Leading me up to his not so pretty door and guiding me inside I saw something mush different. It was so….tidy, to say the least. It looked like it was only Jay that lived there but it was so clean!

" You're a neat freak?? Im shocked…..absolutely shocked out of my mind……." I said putting my hand to my head and pretending to feel faint.

" Guess you learn something new everyday huh green peace?" He said in between laughs.

"guess so" I replied writhing on the floor holding my stomach in hysteric laughter." wow a badass neat freak! The first!" I said still in hysterics.

"alright, alright…onto my bedroom" I stopped laughing right there and a ruby blush crept up my neck. What an asshole, he did that just to make me nervous.

" What the hell makes you think I want to go into that polluted dumpster?" I said sarcastically, lifting my body off the floor and patting the imaginary dirt off of my clothing." Your probably have playboy up there, along with a big box of tissues……you perv" I finished.

" Well why don't you bring your little ass down the hall and find out?" It wasn't really a question, more an invitation that he knew I wouldn't refuse.

So here I go ………..few more steps………at the door…….

**Gasp??? Im soooo naughty! Lol sorry this is short but… well I don't have an excuse……its just short cuz im a lazy ass. Stay tuned!!! aShLeY**


End file.
